


The night of our dear Savior's birth

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas-themed, thoroughly blasphemous little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of our dear Savior's birth

Regina was glad when Emma no longer felt the title “Savior” as a burden.

What she could do without was her partner embracing it so thoroughly she began singing every Christmas carol that included “savior” each year on her birthday.

Fortunately, Regina found that if she did, in fact, fall on her knees during “O Holy Night,” Emma was quite breathy by “truly she taught us to love one another.” Deft strokes through “Silent Night,” and Emma was moaning and incoherent long before the big finish. She never again made it to “the savior reigns” in “Joy to the World.”


End file.
